


Dance With Me Tonight

by TheGirlWithTheRedBalloon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheRedBalloon/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheRedBalloon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve comes back from the grocery store, what he’s faced with is not what he’d expected.  He’s not entirely sure anyone could have expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs and this popped into my head. It's not my best work but I don't care. Enjoy!

When Steve comes back from the grocery store, what he’s faced with is not what he’d expected. He’s not entirely sure anyone could have expected this. The first thing he notices is the music. It’s loud, fast, and pop. Nothing he’s ever listened to. The second thing he sees is Bucky. Looking very much not like Bucky. If not for the metal arm, he wouldn’t have recognized her. For starters, she’s not wearing black, not a single bit. She’s traded in cargo pants for skinny jeans and the leather jacket for a short, red - well, Steve’s not even sure what that is but he’s pretty sure it’s supposed to be worn under something (he’s also sure it looks amazing on her). The third thing that he notices is that she’s dancing. Her feet move lightly and her body moves in time with the beat. He can’t take his eyes off her hips swaying this way and that in ways he’s never seen.

 

He’s been standing at the room’s entrance and Bucky hadn’t noticed with her hair in her face and her eyes closed. But the only time she looks up, she spots Steve standing there, leaning against the walls, eyes not on her face. She clears her throat softly and he looks up, a blush flooding his cheeks. She smirks and saunters over to him. She takes the large brown bags from his arms and sets them down before taking his hand and pulling him into the room behind her. Something slower starts playing as Bucky takes Steve’s hands and places them on her bare hips. Steve doesn’t know what to do but Bucky keeps her hands over his as she sways her hips and moves her feet. Steve follows her lead and picks up the beat quickly.

 

His concentration breaks when her hands wander over his chest. He steps funny, their legs tangle, and they land on the floor, Steve beneath Bucky. She giggles above him and he takes the opportunity to pull her face closer and press a soft kiss to her lips. She hums and kisses back before pulling away and smiling.

 

“You always did have two left feet.”


End file.
